Communication systems, particularly those used in public safety environments such as fire rescue, law enforcement, and mission-critical environments, often utilize a portable and/or mobile vehicular radio that communicate using multiple audio sources. Depending on the type of communication system, audio sources may originate from different talkgroups, different individuals, and communications on different channels to name a few. Hence, a public safety user working within such a system often listens to multiple audio sources within each of these groups. When the radio unmutes, the user must decide whether to ignore or divert attention to the latest transmission. Either way, the user may momentarily be distracted from the current task at hand which might include driving a vehicle, operating a dispatch center, or other task where maintaining focus is of particular importance. It would be beneficial to manage incoming audio signals to minimize diverting the user's attention away from current tasks.
Accordingly, there is a need for managing incoming audio transmission signals in a communication system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.